DESCRIPTION: The Community Collaboration Core will develop partnerships with community service agencies that make tests of interventions possible in community settings. The OSLC has used two contrasting paths for developing interventions in the community in the past: the inside-out path, whereby interventions are developed in a research setting, typically with federal research funding, and then moved to the community for effectiveness trials; and the outside-in path, whereby interventions are developed in and with the community, typically with local services funding, and later subjected to efficacy trials. This Core will select two community collaborative projects for further development each year via an internal review process.